Woody meets Slinky
by burtonfan422
Summary: Andy's mom has a cousin coming over. What she doesn't know is that he's got a small surprise for her son Andy


Somebody knocked on the door. Emily was already expecting company so she rushed over to answer it. She was elated to see her cousin Jim.

"Jim! It's good to see you, my husband's still at work, but I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you when he picks us up for dinner!" she said, giving him a great big hug before offering to take his coat and suitcase.

"Thanks Emily, right now I just want to sit down, that drive really knocked the wind out of me! People seem to think you don't use much energy when you're driving, but it's nothing like sitting down for a moment," Jim replied as he walked into the kitchen, quickly getting himself a seat.

"So, how've you been holding up? You said in your last letter you quit smoking. I am so proud of you!" inquired Emily as she poured her cousin a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah, well given the choice between that and losing my voice box, it seemed like the preferable option," he replied, gently massaging his goatee.

"And I wouldn't want you to trade that Southern accent for anything!" replied Emily.

"In other news, my company is getting a deal to do a commercial for 7-Up, that's going to be fun," he continued. Suddenly, the two of them heard the rapid pitter-pattering of small feet.

"Ride that dinosaur Sherriff Woody! Yee-haw!" cried out a young boy's voice. Into the kitchen ran Emily's four-year-old son Andy. He was holding two toys, a cowboy and a T-rex and wearing a red cowboy hat. Jim could tell easily that Andy was having the cowboy ride the dinosaur.

"Andy, do you remember my cousin Jim? He's going to be staying with us for a few days. Do you want to say hello?" Emily asked her energetic son as she placed the glass of lemonade in front of Jim. Andy stopped in his tracks, looking at his significantly older cousin and said in a small voice: "Hello."

"Why hi there, little cowboy. Hey, come, sit with me at the table for a moment, I want to show you something," said Jim, who then pushed out a chair next to his. Andy seemed to shrug and then literally hopped into the chair that had been offered to him, placing his two toys on the table.

"So, who are your friends?" asked Jim with authentic curiosity.

"This is Sherriff Woody, the hero of the town! And this is his dinosaur Rex, the fiercest dinosaur ever!" Andy replied happily.

"Well, well, and I bet they have to make extra care that town doesn't get overrun by outlaws! Course, a dinosaur will scare just about anyone from robbing a bank!" laughed Jim. He then looked over at his side and realized his suitcase wasn't near him.

"Say Emily, I don't mean to be a pain, but could you maybe bring my suitcase over here?" he asked. Emily was happy to oblige. Jim unzipped one of the smaller pockets and pulled out a box.

"I was going through some things in my attic, and well, I found this," Jim said as he very gently opened the box to reveal a small dachshund dog toy with a slinky body. He took it out of the box (it smelled a little bit of old newspaper) and placed the dog on the table in front of Andy's two toys. Andy looked upon the dog with interest.

"This was one of my favorite toys when I was a kid. This here's Slinky, the most loyal dog anyone could ask for. I obviously don't need him anymore and when I found him in the box with a few other things that I guess I kept in for safekeeping, I immediately thought: 'I think somebody special could really enjoy old Slinky.' Seeing you with Woody and Rex, I think you might be that someone," Jim explained, as he gently stroked Slinky's head with a finger, as if he was a real dog.

"Jim? Are you sure that's wise? Giving something like that to a four-year-old?" Emily asked.

"I think the box originally said three and up. Besides, the purpose of a toy is to be played with by a child. What do you say Andy? Think you could take care of him for me? I think Sherriff Woody could use a good guard dog," Jim replied. Andy looked from Jim to Slinky. He set Rex down gently so he could grip one of Woody's arms and gently stroke the side of Slinky's head with it. Jim smiled and gripped the front part of Slinky's body and lifted it up so that Slinky's face met Woody's and started making licking sounds. Andy smiled.

"Hey look Rex! We've got a new friend!" Andy spoke through Woody as he brought Rex closer to Slinky. Jim made some frightened bow-wow noise as he made Slinky 'back away.'

"What's the matter Slinky?" Andy asked through Woody. Jim made a whimpering noise and had Slinky gesture toward Rex.

"Will the dinosaur eat me?" Jim asked in a whimper-like voice through Slinky.

"Nah, he may look big and mean, but he can be nice," Andy replied through Woody. Rex was once again brought closer to Slinky and Jim made to have Slinky jump up onto Rex and then had Slinky nuzzle Rex in the face and make further licking sounds. So, the two of them continued to play with the toys for a little bit until a horn car was sounded outside.

"Oh Andy, there's your father! Leave your toys here, we're all going out to eat. Be sure to thank Jim for Slinky Dog!" the two of them nodded. Jim even picked Andy up in his arms and carried him out the door and probably to the car.

"Thank you for Slinky Dog, cousin Jim, I promise to take good care of him," said Andy before the door closed. When the humans left, the toys came to life.

"Well, well little doggy, looks like you've been waiting awhile for the next playtime!" said Woody to the newcomer.

"Well, it sure feels good to be back in the spring of things! Pun quite literally intended!" Slinky laughed in a Southern drawl.

"Was it scary inside that box?!" Rex inquired.

"Nah, bein' up in that attic weren't too bad, there were a few other toys I could talk to, along with Christmas ornaments and we a chess, checkers and backgammon board to occupy our time," Slinky replied.

"No way! I love checkers too! Maybe you and I can play together sometime! And we have other board games too! We can all teach you to play!" suggested Woody.

"Woody, I'm not being replaced, am I?" asked Rex.

"Replaced? What's he talkin' 'bout?" asked Slinky.

"Rex! Nobody's being replaced, we've just got a new friend, that's all! You are welcome here Slinky Dog! I think your previous owner Jim made a very good choice handing you down to Andy! Wait until we get to the bedroom! Then you'll get to meet the whole gang!" said Woody.

"Y'know sumthin', I like that idea! It'll be great getting to feel the love of a child again! I felt that earlier and I'm already beginning t'like the both of yeh!" Said Slinky as he jumped right onto Woody's shoulders. Woody was more than happy to let him do that and wrapped the dog in a hug. Even Rex smiled as he approached the two of them and placed one of his small arms on Slinky's shoulder. Slinky looked upon the dinosaur with a giant smile.

 **Just an idea that came to me. Slinky Dog's always been my favorite character in the Toy Story movies, and I just really wanted to explore how Andy received him and where his friendship with Woody began because I always felt they had a strong friendship. For those wondering, I referred to Andy's mom as Emily based on the fan theory that she is Jessie's original owner. Her cousin Jim is named after Slinky's original voice actor Jim Varney. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
